Love is all you need
by starshiprangerpotter
Summary: Jeff never knew it was possible to fall in love with your best friend. But when Nick admits his feelings to him, and leaves the next day, Jeff knew that even in a world of grieving love can save you.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee and/or its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Okay, Lord of the Rings, or Harry Potter first?"  
>It was a Friday night, and as usual celebration for the end of term at Dalton, Nick and Jeff had a movie marathon and game night in their dorm.<br>Nick looked up from his laptop screen and spun around on the desk chair, taking off the black rimmed glasses.  
>"Shit, you're leaving that decision up to me?"<br>Jeff grinned and nodded, switching the two DVD's between his hands. Jeff started walking towards Nick and stopped a metre in front of the his chair, he then proceeded to put the DVD's behind his back and switch them around.  
>"Which hand. Left or Right?"<br>Nick scrunched up his nose and looked up at Jeff. He wasn't suppose to be feeling this way about Jeff. He was his best friends for atleast 10 years, they'd been through everything together, heartbreak, family tragedies and the piles of homework that is called "light studying" at Dalton Academy.  
>"Uh- what're you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Jeff's face turned into a distressed look as he dropped the DVD'S tried to wipe something non-existent off his face.<br>"Nothing stop that," Nick stood up and grabbed Jeff's wrists pulling them down to his side. Jeff grinned before pulling his arms away and grabbing the DVD's again and handing them to Nick.  
>"Now choose, I'm gonna get changed and brush my teeth," Jeff then proceeded to run across to his closet and get his pajamas, which consisted of boxers and a singlet and then ran to the bathroom, waving at Nick before closing the door.<p>

"Shit." Nick muttered under his breath, before walking over to his bed which sat in front of the TV. Get a hold of yourself Nick, this is you're best friend. You're straightbest friend. Stop thinking about how sexy he's going to be in his pajamas.  
>Nick groaned in frustration before flopping down onto the bed face first, muttering nonsensical things into the pillow.<p>

"You okay Nicky?" Jeff was standing at the door with a frown on his face, he threw his clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and walked over to Nick. Nick turned his head around so he was facing Jeff and frowned. How can someone be so gorgeous in the simplest clothes. Jeff knelt down next to the bed and stroked Nick's hair away from his forehead before pressing his palm to it.  
>"Are you feeling okay?" Jeff whispered looking into his eyes. Nick nodded before slowly sitting up.<br>"Just didn't know what movie to pick."  
>"Like I'm going to believe that Nicky, besides, I know Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is your favourite."<p>

Jeff stood up and picked up the Harry Potter DVD, placing it in the player and starting the movie.  
>"Come on now, it's movie night, be happy!" Jeff jumped towards Nick before sitting up in the bed next to him. Nick turned to look at him before smiling, and focusing on the movie.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it."<br>Jeff turned to look at Nick, pausing the movie.  
>"Dude what's not to get, Sirius is innocent and Harry's going to move in with him, well, not really."<br>"I just don't get how Harry trust's Sirius so easily. How does he not know that Sirius has been planning this in all of his years in Azkaban and is secretly working for Volde- oh sorry, You-Know-Who, what if he was lying that Harry was his godson. What if Lupin never knew that he was actually Harry's godfather."  
>"Mate, you way over thought that." Jeff shook his head and continued the movie.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 am and Nick and Jeff were slowly drifting to sleep in the middle of Captain America.<br>"Nick, just go too sleep. You've got to pack for New York tomorrow anyway," Jeff nudged Nick who was rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake. Nick mumbled before putting his head on Jeff's shoulder.  
>"But I don' wanna." Jeff sighed before starting to move over to his bed. Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the bed.<br>"Stay here, Jeffy. It's cold without you." Nick closed his eyes before pulling Jeff under the covers and snuggling into his chest. Jeff smiled down at Nick before stroking his hair off his forehead and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Just go to sleep, Nicky," Jeff whispered too Nick, pulling him down into a laying position.  
>"Mmmmk, Jeff, can I tell you something?"<br>"Anything, you know that right?" Nick nodded before moving his head to rest his head more comfortably on Jeff's chest, while hugging his waist.  
>"I love you, Jeffy."<br>"I love you too, Nicky, but I already knew that."  
>Nick shook his head, sighing in contentment.<br>"No, I mean in love with you, silly.  
>"Oh-"<br>Nick was already fast asleep by the time Jeff thought of anything too say. He smiled and kissed Nick's head, I'll tell him in the morning. Jeff thought, before slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own glee and/or its characters. If I did it would be warblers, Niff and Jogan.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

Jeff woke up the next morning feeling cold. Moaning from lack of sleep he rolled over and searched the bed for another body, but to his surprise found nothing. His eyes shot open and Jeff sat up almost immediately and he looked around the room. "Nick?" Jeff called out, but no reply came from the empty dorm. He looked over to Nicks side of the room and found it surprisingly neat. No clothes were on the floor, his bed was made perfectly and the bedside table was free from its usual photo frames and school books. The only thing visible on the table was an envelope sitting with the name "Jeff" written in Nicks perfect handwriting on the front. Jeff swung his legs out of the bed and walked over to the bedside table. His heart pounding in his chest as he stretched out a shaky hand and retrieved the envelope. Jeff opened the envelope, his eyes knitting together in confusion as he read over the note.

To my Jeffy,  
>I know it's sudden and I know I should've told you sooner, but when I meet my parents in New York, I'm moving in with them, permanently.<br>I'm sorry about what I said last night, I'm not saying I regret telling you, I just shouldn't of told you then.  
>I ruined everything. I know I did.<br>So this is goodbye.  
>You've been the best friend I could ever ask for. You're the 6 to my 3, practically the key to my heart as cheesy as it sounds, and I don't know what I'll do without you. I<br>t may take years for me to move on, but hopefully you'll find that perfect someone and forget me all together.  
>I love you, Jeff,<br>Love from Nick.

The pen ink smudged in places from where the tears had fallen from Jeff's eyes. He couldn't believe it, his best friend for almost half of his life just said goodbye. Without thinking, Jeff ran across the room to his cupboard, fishing out a backpack and filling it with clothes and necessary equipment. He grabbed the note, shoving it in his pocket, and putting the key to their dorm around his neck.

* * *

><p>"WESLEY MONTGOMERY! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT, NOW."<br>Jeff had ran halfway across campus to were Wes and David shared a dorm room, and was now pounding impatiently on the door. Jeff could here footsteps on the other side of the door and crossed his arms.  
>"What the hell do you want?"<br>Wes, rubbed his eyes and looked up angrily at Jeff.  
>"I need your help." "At 8 o'clock in the morning?"<br>Jeff swayed awkwardly on his feet, not sure whether this was a good idea or not. David Sullivan, Wes's best friend, walked up from behind him, pulling Wes back and shoving him into the depths of the dorm.  
>"Something happened?"<br>David grinned up at Jeff, raising a questioning eyebrow at his backpack.  
>"Nick's gone," Jeff said simply. "He left this morning, at god knows what time, and left for New York, He's not coming back. He left me a note saying he's staying with his parents or something."<br>Jeff was not breathing heavily, a confused look spread across his face as mixed emotions flooded his mind. David looked at him with sympathy before getting his car keys and calling for Wes.  
>"Come on," David said. "We've got to go get Nick."<p>

* * *

><p>Nick walked through Port Columbus International Airport, searching for the check in kiosk. Holding a mug of coffee in one hand, and trailing a suitcase behind him in another. Passing tourists looking around the airport, some with excitement on their faces and others with the stress of leaving to go somewhere else.<p>

Nick walked up to one kiosk and scanned his ticket, this then printed out another copy of the ticket which was to be scanned when entering the terminal. Nick walked up to the metal detector line and walked through towards gate 4. This is it, Nick though, desperately trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over.  
>He knew he ruined everything.<br>5 words that meant so much could break you to pieces in an instant. That's when he knew he had to leave, he couldn't stand having to talk to Jeff the next morning. Fear of rejection was too much for him, his father had practically already disowned him the moment he came out, and since then had been setting him up with his friends daughters.  
>But that was a different story, so Nick sat down and contemplated the moments in his life he treasured the most.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Jeff, David and Wes were now running like crazy lunatics through the airport. One would wonder if they got a speeding ticket. The usual 20 minute drive to the airport only took them 10 minutes.<br>"How can I help you, sir?"  
>A young woman sat at the desk, her fake smile obviously declaring that she didn't want to be here and the tone in her voice was way too enthusiastic.<br>"Uh- which gate is the flight for New York?"  
>The woman, who's name was Janet according to the name tag, faced her computer and bought up all flights for New York this morning.<br>"All flights for New York today will either be leaving from Gate 4 or 6." Janet exclaimed, pointing over the boys shoulders towards the security and detectors. "Thanks!" Jeff yelled behind him as he ran off in the direction of the gate, impatiently lining up to be scanned. Wes and David were trailing behind him, every so often Wes would complain about how tired he was and David would promise him coffee afterwards.  
>"Come on, hurry up." Jeff was muttering nervously as he shifted from one foot to another, trying to see why the line was taking so long.<br>"Jeff," Wes walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. "Do you even know what your going to do when you get there?"  
>Jeff's eyebrows knitted together as he looked down to the floor.<br>"Shit, I-uh," Jeff looked around and then quickly walked forward in line, taking off all metal objects.  
>"You were?" Wes asked following his que, by taking off his watch and belt. Jeff walked through the detector and collected his items.<br>"I have no idea, but I'll see you there!" Jeff then sprinted off running to the direction of the gates.  
><em>Don't worry Nicky,<em> Jeff thought as he slid between tourists. _I'm coming. _

* * *

><p>The room was filled with many passengers. They were either sitting reading a magazine or book, taking advantage of the free wifi and using their laptops and others were chatting amongst themselves. Nick on the other hand was sitting down and contemplating his past years at Dalton. The warblers featured some of his closest friends, the ones that were always here for him in his time of need. Like that time gym when slipped on the wet floor and had a concussion for a week, most of the warblers had come to check up on him while Jeff had skipped all of his classes that week to look after him.<br>Jeff.  
>The only person that actually got Nick, and Nick just had to fall in love with hm, didn't he. Shaking his head Nick stood up from his chair in the waiting room of gate 4. The flight wasn't leaving for another 40 minutes so that was plenty of time to go for a walk. Leaving his suitcase in front of the desk, occupied by some flight attendants, he starting walking towards the exit of the area that held gates 4-8.<br>Nick was just leaving the room when he ran head first into someone.  
>"Oh sorry- wait, Nick?"<br>Nick looked up at the familiar face and saw Jeff's wide eyes looking down at him. Nick turned to look away when Jeff caught his chin in his fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes. Jeff smiled down at him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.  
>"We'll let you guys have a private reunion," Wes said from behind Jeff, "So go find an empty meeting room, while David here buys me coffee."<br>David rolls his eyes before pointing into the direction of an empty room and dragged Wes off into the direction of Starbucks.  
>Jeff smiled at them in gratitude before taking hold of Nick's hand and pulling him towards the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here, Jeff?"<br>Nick was sitting down in one of the meeting chairs. The room only held a meeting table and a set of chairs. Jeff turned from were he was standing at the door.  
>"I couldn't let you go that easily, Nicky. You know how heart-breaking it was the read that message?" Jeff looked like he was close to tears as he was speaking.<br>"I can't live without my best friend, Nick. I will never hate you for what you for what you said, I'm actually kind of glad you did actually."  
>Jeff was walking towards Nick now, stopping half a metre in front of the chair. Nick stood up with a confused look on his face.<br>"Wait- what?"  
>Jeff was still walking towards Nick, he was only inches away from him when he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Nick's. Nick relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes and smiling as Jeff wound a hand around his waist pulling him closer, while Nick's hand wound around Jeff's neck, running his hands through his hair. Jeff pulled away slowly from the kiss, resting his forehead against Nicks.<br>Nick looked into Jeff's eyes with confusion.  
>"I thought you were straight..." Nick trailed off as Jeff grinned and kissed Nick's nose, shaking his head.<br>"Well, seeing as I haven't dated a girl, and I've had 2 boyfriends I would guess, no I'm pretty gay." Jeff grinned at the surprise on Nicks face as the realization hit him.  
>"Finishing from earlier, I would never hate you for telling me that you love me, beacuse I'm in love with you, silly." Jeff said, copying Nick's words from last night as he pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head.<br>Nick buried his nose into the dip in Jeff's neck, breathing in his scent, smiling contentedly.  
>Jeff pulled back from the hug, before leaning in and kissing Nick again. Only this time, neither of them kissed back without hesitation and uncertainty.<br>"I could get used to that," Jeff chuckled, when they finally pulled away.  
>"Me too," Nick laughed. "I love you, Jeffy.<br>"I love you too, Nicky."


End file.
